Poisoness
by shay802
Summary: Mals life is going beautifully but when she goes to dinner with all of Bens family, will everything change? Will the boy she met in the hallway that day be the one that kills her? Warning/Caution: Some intense scenes
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review! Thank you and enjoy!_

~descendants~

Mal wondered around the school hallways with not a care in the world. Tonight she had to eat dinner with all of Bens family. Its kinda scary eating with his family, let alone be in the same _room_ with them. Mal heard the warning bell and scurried across the hallway floor to her Homeroom. Not looking where she was going, she rammed into a boy and fell over. She picked herself up and then the boy was gone. _"How weird"_ Mal thought as she kept going to her last class. She walked in and saw the boy again. " _I swear ive seen his face before_." She tried to remember where she had seen him at but gave up when the bell rang.

Mal jogged to her dorm she shared with Evie. She walked in to see Evie scrambling to find a dress. "I'm guessing you have another date?" Mal stared at her friend as she threw one dress on the ground and grabbed another from the rack. "Maybe, maybe not." Mal rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. Once again, the boy popped in her mind. " _where had she seen him before? it was killing her."_ Mal was drawn out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Mal turned her head to see Evie like a deer caught in headlights. I chuckled knowing that her date was here and she was not nearly as ready as she should be. Evie ran into the bathroom and threw on whatever dress she had in her hands at the time. Evie ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. A minute later Evie was gone. Now Mal could worry about that boy. It was 7 pm now and she still couldn't figure out who that guy was. Then something struck her like a train. Her date with Ben! Mal flew to her feet and into the closet. She grabbed her purple dress and threw it on and right on time, she heard a knock on the door. Mal grabbed her mini purse and opened the door. There stood a smiling Ben holding out his h


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry I cut off the last chapter, my laptop messed up but I will make this ones longer and more exciting! Thank you and Enjoy!_

There stood a smiling Ben holding out his hand. I took it and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before following him to the castle. When they got to the castle, Mal basically zoned everyone out and gave up on trying to figure out who the mysterious man was. Ben left for a moment to put some stuff up. Then, I saw the man from earlier. He was staring at me then came up to me. He kindly offered me a drink and a took it. Boy was that a bad mistake. A minute later I felt dizzy and fell to the floor. The man quickly picked me up right when Ben walked in. Ben yelled , "Put her down!" The man shook his head and in a poof he was gone... with Mal.

Ben paced back and forth while Evie cried her eyes out to Carlos and Jay. _who was this man, what did he want with Mal, why did he poison her, how did he even get into the castle?_ Questions raced around his head like a race track. Mal, _his_ Mal, is gone, lord knows where was that, that MONSTER! Ben didn't realize he was thinking out loud and everyone stared at him, Evie was tears in her eyes and she finally spoke up, "What did he look like? He might be from the Isle." Ben thought back to the dreadful moment. "He had black hair a-and brown torn up clothes.." Ben was holding back tears. This was hard on them too, he's not alone. "That's Desmond, hes from the Isle..." Evie spoke as she chocked on tears. "What does he want with Mal? She didn't do anything to them?" Belle spoke up. "I don't know but its not a good sign, we have to go to the Isle to get her." Jay said with bits of anger in his voice. They all got up to go to the limo, which looks really beat up. They all got in to find it wont start. "Ill call the driver, he might be able to get it to start." Adam said as he picked up the phone.

Back on the Isle...

Mal woke up, she felt dizzy and wanted to go back to sleep but lucky for her, someone was standing in front of her smacking her head to get up. she groaned, "What's going on... Ben?" her eyes finally focused. "Where am I?" "Finally sleeping beauty's up." I recognized that voice... _desmond._ "SHES AWAKENED!" I looked around and realized most of the island was there. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I looked down and apparently I was tied to a chair. "LET ME GO! WHATS GOING ON?!" Mal screeched. "Don't worry, you'll get what you deserve." Desmond gave her a wicked smile. I was shaking at this point, what were they going to do? "Please don't hurt me! Ill do anything just don't hurt me!" Mal cried. I looked over the find Desmond with a friend. She stared at me and walked towards me. I was hoping that she would untie me but we all know no villain would do that. I turned away for a moment and then a felt a sharp pain on my head. She had her hand in a fist and I knew she punched me. She did it again as I yelled for her to stop. My head was throbbing at this point and eventually I passed out from the blows to my head. The last thing I heard before I pasted out was laughter from the whole island

Ben sat impatient in the back seat waiting for the driver to fix the engine. He was worried, what was happening on that Isle. What was happening to Mal? He stopped thinking about it and turned to the driver who stopped working on the engine and looked at the people frantically waiting for him to finishing what he was doing. They all stared at him as he nodded his head and they all cheered. We're coming for you Mal, don't worry.

The limo started up and went a couple miles towards the Isle. Then when it hit the barrier it stopped. The barrier isn't opening. "Uh oh." The driver mumbled under his breath but it was loud and clear to the people in the back seat. The limo started to back up while everyone yelled for the driver to go through the barrier. There was something wrong. "WHY ISNT THE BARRIER OPENING!" Ben yelled a they made it back to Auradon. "Its a spell, the barrier wont open without a release spell." said the driver. Ben was furious. Only the fairy godmother had that spell and she was in a meeting for another hour. They all ran out of the limo to the library. " _There has to be something in here to help open the barrier"_ thought Evie as she dried her eyes and looked for a book on the magical barrier. Evie could practically hear Mals cries for help. She knew they weren't the kind of people to show sympathy. Evie frantically looked through all the books on the barrier. Nothing. Ben and the others searched books on release spells, still nothing to help their situation. Everyone turned to the corner as they heard a noise. "Well, well, well. Looks like my plans gonna work after all." Everyone yelled as they saw none other than Desmond in the corner. They all charged at him but they stopped. "Come any closer and your precious Mal will be blown to pieces." They stared at him as he continued. "Bring the wand to the Isle tomorrow night in exchange, you may or may not get Mal." Then with a poof he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I've been putting off writing on this story but I'll start writing again! This will be a short chapter but I hope you enjoy!_

At the Isle...

"LET ME GO DESMOND!" yelled Mal. Mal struggled in her chair as Desmond and his friends laughed so hard their sides hurt. "Do you really think _begging_ will make us set you free?" chuckled Desmond. His friends laughed at his remark. "What do you WANT!" she screeched. "I want you to suffer like WE DID!" the crowd cheer. Desmond walked up to Mal and stared her in the eyes. "Your little friends are gonna watch you cry like a baby," Desmond got out of her face and walked away. "My friends will save me before you lay a HAND on me you idiot!" Everyone in the crowd laughed. Mal was getting nervous, this wasn't a casual Saturday. With a snap of his fingers, a knife was against Mals necked. She gasped and tried to back to chair away from the knife, but it wouldn't move. Desmond and his friends laughed as he moved his fingers to the left, causing a big gash on Mals neck. Mal gasped in pain as blood trickled down her pale neck. The knife fell to the floor with blood still dripping off of it. Mal didn't even both to fight back, knowing that he would just laugh and hurt her again. Desmond walked over and grabbed the knife, laughing. Mal stared at him with fear and anger. "IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SKUM!" Mal screamed. Desmond ignored her threats, "Break time!" Everyone groaned and followed Desmond out the metal doors. Mal stared at the darkness and sobbed silently, "Someone please help me."

* * *

The whole group stared at the spot Desmond once stood. Ben couldn't take the silence anymore, "WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO THEM?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF THEY DO ANYTHING TO _MY_ MAL, IM GONNA RIP OUT THEIR THROATS!" Bens parents walked over to him and tried to comfort him while the rest of the group walked back to the tables and flipped through the pages of the books. " _I have to save her, I just have to,"_ Evies mind screamed at her while tears streamed down her face. While Evie searched through basically every book that had the word "barrier" in it, the other two searched through spell books, trying to find a way around this release spell thing, but with no luck. Ben squirmed out his parents grasp and ran down the kingdom hallways. Once Ben reached the room where Fairy Godmother was having her meeting in, he burst through the door and yelled, "We need your help, BADLY!" Fairy Godmother excused herself from her meeting and walked into the hallway with Ben. "What in heavens name is this about, child?" "You need to use a release spell on the barrier, Mals in trouble and we need to get to the Isle!" "I will do nothing of this sort! If I use the release spell, the whole barrier goes down and villains could make it to Auradon!" "PLEASE! IM _BEGGING_ YOU!" Fair Godmother sighed and walked with Ben to the library. "I will do the spell but only once, and you better hurry, or villains from the Isle could come here." Ben and the rest of the group sighed in relief. " _I don't care what I have to do, but I have to save my Mal."_ Ben smiled brightly knowing that everything would be okay in the end... _or would it?_


End file.
